Priceless
by ellaturner1234
Summary: Izzie leaves Dean in a motel room and heads for the West Coast hoping a change in scenery will help fix her broken heart. Two years later after she has moved on and forgotten about him, he shows up. what does Dean do when he sees she's forgotten him?
1. Chapter 1

"_I don't want you around." _Izzie sat in her little beat up Honda and cried. She laid her head on the steering wheel and cried her heart out. What would you do if the man you love suddenly told you he didn't want you around? Exactly. Izzie turned her head and stared out the window, her body shaking with sobs. She didn't understand. She was a good person. She was an excellent doctor if she did say so herself. She helped the sick, the poor, the helpless. Izzie did everything a good person should and yet why did this happen to her? A sudden thought hit her and it made her heart break more. Maybe it was her. Well of course it had to be her what else could it have been? Maybe she was too nice. Maybe she was too loving and caring and affectionate. Maybe she was too 'little miss goody to shoes'. Maybe that's why Dean Winchester didn't want her around anymore. Maybe he wanted a woman who could hold her own, didn't give a damn about anything or anyone, lived on the edge, and liked it rough. Maybe Dean wanted someone that wasn't her.

Maybe he lied all those times when he said she was perfect.

Izzie lifted her head and sniffled, her sobs vanished, but the tear stains and the red eyes still gave away what she had been doing for the past two hours. She stared into the rear view mirror and grimaced. She looked horrible, her face was splotchy and her hair was a mess. Thank god she wore waterproof makeup. Izzie slumped down and stared out the window once more, her gaze landing on the shabby motel, zoning in on room 40C. She should leave. She should start her car and press down on the gas pedal until she left Seattle. Where she would go? Anywhere but here. It was apparent Dean didn't, never, wanted her so what was the point in sticking around? The best thing was to get as far away from him as possible.

Sharp pain in her palms made her jump. She glanced down. Blood. She had dug her nails into her skin and now blood was oozing out. She wiped her hands on her jacket and realized why she was now bleeding. Hate. Hate was flowing in her veins. She looked in the rear view mirror again. She had a very pissed off expression on her face. Granted she was still splotchy and eyes red rimmed but underneath lied one very pissed off girl. She suddenly realized she hated herself for falling for Dean Winchester, for not listening to her friends when they warned her to stay away from him. She hated herself for foolishly believing they could have a happy ending. She hated him for making her feel like a fool, making her act and feel worthless and vulnerable. She swallowed and decided maybe she better head off now. Driving always calmed her down. She reached in her pockets for her keys and came back empty handed. Wide eyed she searched her small car only to find no sign of her keys which only meant... She looked back to room 40C. Her keys were lying on the little table by the door. She had been so upset by what Dean had said she had forgotten her keys. The only reason she was inside her car now was because she had left it unlocked. She let out a small sigh, her forehead creasing, and eyebrows furrowing. If it were anything else she would've said "screw it" and just left, but of course the thing she left was the thing she needed most. With a look of despair she climbed out of her car.

Dean sat up in one of the two single beds, leaning against the wooden headboard, white sheets covering his naked lower half, the noise of a hot brunette taking a shower in the bathroom, and cursed Izzie Stevens. He cursed her for existing. For being able to worm her way into his head. She was all he could think about. Even when he and that hot brunette Stephanie...Tiffany... what's her name were going at it like monkeys all he could think about was a certain, tall beautiful blonde. A certain tall beautiful blonde that changed his life.

She had been an innocent bystander to a vampire attack. Of course after Dean and his brother came rushing in, all knights in shining armor like, beheaded the vamp and burned it Izzie wanted to leave and go on her merry way, back to her apple pie life. He should have let her. But he was a womanizer and in his eyes she was just another woman to play. So he told a lie. Not the first and most definitely not the last. He said Izzie had to stay because the head vamp's followers could come after her for revenge. She was convinced and so was Sam. Sam would believe anything sometimes. But anyways Izzie stayed. And not only did she become his sex partner down the line, along the way she slowly but surely wormed her way into his heart.

Dean ignored it. He ignored the signs. He ignored the fact that when her skin brushed his he felt electric shocks, that when she said his name it drove him crazy, and when she looked at him with those big brown eyes... Dean ignored it. Told himself it was nothing because she was only a distraction, a nice piece of ass, a way to relieve his pain, nothing more. So he ignored when Izzie said his name in her sleep a smile on her face. He definitely ignored Izzie's expression when he hit on other girl's at the bars they would pass through. He definitely didn't feel guilt and his heart definitely didn't hurt. He felt nothing. 

And when Izzie met a guy in said bar and suddenly started ignoring Dean, when she started looking at that douche with big brown eyes and when she said _his _name in her sleep, Dean definitely did not get jealous. He didn't get jealous. When that douche, Trevor his name was, would suddenly be all over Izzie when Dean walked in the room, he didn't feel like punching Trevor. But when two weeks, two slow agonizing weeks full of anger and jealousy went by, Dean realized something. He had fallen in love. Player Dean Winchester had fallen in love. And he didn't like the fact that the woman he had fallen for was all over another dude. A dude that was a douche. It wasn't cool. But then suddenly one day Izzie came home, red rimmed eyes, and said, "You were right, Dean. He was a douche." And Trevor and Izzie were no more.

Two hours later Dean decided to make his move. Yeah he might've been a dick for doing it right after she lost her boyfriend, but he didn't care. But when she was staring up at him with those brown eyes, he faltered. He lost his confidence and said the words that would follow him for the rest of his life. _I don't want you around. _The total opposite of what he wanted to come out of his mouth.

The full impact of what he had done hadn't hit him until her eyes started watering, her face crumbled, and the light in her eyes died. That's when he knew he had made a monumental mistake. Before he could backtrack, before he could somehow try to fix it, she left. And when it was apparent she wasn't coming back he went straight to the nearest bar and brought a hot brunette back to the motel room. He thought, more like hoped, maybe she could make him forget about the pain at least for one night. That didn't happen.

Izzie tried the doorknob to room 40C and frowned when it turned easily in her hand. Dean always locked it unless... Whenever he came to the motel room drunk he never locked the door sometimes he never even closed. Just stumbled inside and passed out. So an unlocked door could only mean... She pushed open the door and took a step inside, closing it behind her. Dean was the first thing she saw. Not passed out on the floor but sitting up in bed. His head jerked towards Izzie and upon seeing her stood up in shock, the sheet falling away and exposing his nakedness. Izzie's eyes widened and she turned red before looking at the floor. She heard him sputter and after a couple seconds of rustling, clear his throat. She hesitantly glanced over and saw he now had on his pink flamingo boxers.

They stared at each other awkwardly, both racking their minds for something to say. Just when things couldn't get worse Dean's bam-bam-thank-you-ma'am decided to make an appearance. Shit hit the fan.

Izzie cursed herself for blushing. Why should she? Seconds ago she hated this man and now she was blushing like a little schoolgirl because of him? What was wrong with her? Plus it's not like she hadn't seen him naked before. After she heard him clear his throat she took that as a sign that he was decent. She glanced over and almost smiled at his pink flamingo bottoms. Then her gaze met his. They stood there, feet apart, staring at each other. Until she heard a door open and a, "Dean baby I got a little present for you." The sound of footsteps coming to a halt then a, "Oh. Whose she?" Her world shattered. Again. How many times was Izzie Stevens going to suffer today? Did God hate her? She swallowed and then realized this could be the woman that was everything Izzie Stevens wasn't. The woman Dean desired.

She didn't want to glance over. She didn't want to see what woman was standing there in Dean's motel room. She knew. But she couldn't help it. So she looked over and her anger diminished. The sadness and self-pity returned. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. The woman was dressed in black lace lingerie. No doubt what she wanted. Izzie felt her heart sink.

She took a closer look. The woman had to be twenty-five, younger than her which stung. Maybe another reason why Dean told her to leave was because she was too old. Thirty isn't too old right? It's older than Dean but only by two years. Maybe he liked younger women. Well apparently by the looks of her. She looked even younger than twenty-five. She had long wavy brown hair, a flawless face, and a perfect body. Maybe that's what Dean wanted. Not a tall thin, too nice too affectionate woman. But a woman that was the perfect height, with perfect curves, and a stripper. She had to be. Which was worse for Izzie because strippers beat doctors. What sounded more desirable? A hot woman in a bra and thong molesting a pole or a pretty woman that deals with blood, guts, and drama all day? So much for being perfect and in love.

Izzie gave herself props though. She ignored the sobs building within her, blinked back the tears, and just let out a tiny, heartbroken, defeated sigh. She didn't even look at Dean as she turned around and headed for the door. She didn't want to see his face. She grabbed her keys off the table by the door and then yanked it open, one foot out when she heard in a choked voice that stopped her in her tracks, "I'm sorry, Izzie."

She stopped breathing. Her fingers tightened on the doorknob and she almost...almost turned back. But then she remembered there was a half naked woman in his room and she didn't. "I... I didn't mean for things to get like this Izzie... I'm so fucking sorry." She didn't know if he was sorry for her finding out about the brunette or sorry he had led led her on and broken her heart. Either way it didn't matter. She would never forgive him. Without so much as a bitter and final goodbye she walked out the door. She walked out of Dean Winchester's life.

She got in her Honda and started it, ignoring the familiar hot tears trailing down her cheeks, and sped off towards... she didn't know. Maybe a change in scenery would help her broken heart. She only knew she was getting far, far away from Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Just been busy with school and work... I know this is really short and angsty but to be honest it's just a filler. But nonetheless I hope you guys like it. **

"He doesn't love you. He never did." She spat at the girl in the mirror. The girl with puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, shaking hands, and a hole where her heart used to be... Izzie sobbed and then her hand flew up and hit the mirror. The girl in the mirror shattered. Red shards of glass flew everywhere. But the girl with puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks didn't care. She didn't feel the glass cut into her skin, she only felt the hole in her heart grow bigger.

A thousand miles away a man was staring into a similar mirror. But his eyes weren't puffy from crying, his cheeks weren't tear stained, and his heart didn't have a huge, gaping hole in it. No, his eyes were blood shot, surrounded by dark circles, and his heart was broken. Broken into a million pieces. The man in the mirror was not the man he was supposed to be. The man in the mirror disgusted him. And yet... Dean took another swig of beer. Swallowed another couple anti depressants. Answered, "Be right there!" to the brunette chick that was waiting impatiently for him in his bed. He took one more long look at the man in the mirror before taking his fist and smashing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time, but here is a chapter. It's definitely different from the other chapters but I still hope you like it**

One year later

Kensington was a force to be reckoned with. She was stubborn, feisty, and had a knack for making people disappear. But when it came down to the truth, when you peeled back her layers, you would see a woman with the world on her shoulders, still tough still strong, but not because she was raised to be…but because she had to be.

Dean Winchester stared at the pissed woman in front of him, a wide smirk on his face, humor dancing in his eyes, and playful lust engraved on his features. This woman was three seconds away from killing him with her bare hands. Well actually her glare alone was enough to fry him. If he wasn't such a good humored fun loving sex addicting kind of guy he would've been scared. And the fact that he wasn't shaking in his boots or running away only pissed off that beautiful creation even more.

He couldn't help but notice though how she looked a lot like...with her blonde hair, tall, curvy figure, she did resemble...her... At first, he had to do a double take. But then he realized it couldn't be her. Because she wouldn't be out in a graveyard in midnight salting and burning what was once what some would call a ghost. But a small part of him wished it had been her...

"Hello?" The impatient feminine voice (sounded so much like hers too) jarred him out of his thoughts. He decided to stop thinking. Thinking led to feeling and feeling led pain. He didn't need that. So he let out a burp and almost laughed when she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Oh yeah. This was so much better than being cooped up in a shitty motel room with Sam all day researching. So. Much. Better. "Sorry about that. Indigestion. Burritos really get to me sometimes, you know?" He winked and her scowl deepened. Score. "But anyways I was just wondering what a helpless looking creature like yourself-" He could feel the hatred radiating off of her. "-was doing out here in a place like this." He glanced around at the tombstones and clichéd fog.

The woman's foot stopped tapping and she removed her hands from her hips only to cross them. She stared down at him, she was a good five inches shorter than him and yet she still seemed to look down her nose at him, and let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you stupid?" He cocked his head and mimicked her posture, trying not to notice how when even angry this woman looked like her. She only rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I can take care of myself thank you very much. And plus as you can see-" She waved a hand around their surroundings, "I was, am, in no imminent danger."

"I didn't say you were in imminent danger. I didn't ask if you were. I only asked what the hell you're doing out here."

"The same thing you are I bet. Salting and burning." Her answer caught him off guard to say the least. The look on his face must've told her the same thing because she cracked a small smile. "Yeah, thought you'd be shocked. Now I'm gonna go get drunk so you can either keep standing here, slack jawed or you can come with me. Whatever floats your boat." Dean smirked and she rolled her eyes playfully as she beckoned. Dean followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't forgotten about this story I promise! I just haven't had time to work on it...plus I didn't know what to write for this chapter. But last week I found time..and an idea...so here it is! **

Izzie cursed at the rain that blurred the road and thundered against her little Honda. The wipers weren't helping at all, they seemed to be in fact if possible making things worse, and the rain wasn't showing any signs of slowing. Minutes before she could've even sworn she saw lightning. It had lit up the gray sky and the thunder afterward had almost given her a heart attack.

She cursed again and hit her palm on the steering wheel as the yellow and white lines on the road blended together before disappearing. She turned her high beams on hoping it would help. It didn't really. Just her luck that she would be caught driving in a storm like this. She hated driving in storms. Hell, she hated driving in the rain. She always had this fear that her car would start slipping off the road, her breaks would fail, and down she would fall. She had heard so many stories about car crashes, read it in newspapers, saw it on the news...it was bound to happen to her. Well if a demon didn't get her first. It hadn't happened yet but still...she was expecting it. But she hadn't been expecting this storm. It had been clear as day when she had left the hospital at 4 p.m. at the end of her shift. Now it was dark outside with the headlights as her only light.

She wiped at the blonde hair that was falling out of her sloppy bun and squinted, leaning forward until her chin almost touched the steering wheel. Another flash of lightning, another thunderclap. She muttered under her breath. It usually took her twenty five minutes to get to her apartment. She'd been on this back road for an hour. The speed limit was forty five and she was doing half that. Why the hell did-

She screeched as she slammed on her brakes and fell against the steering wheel. A lightning bolt had just hit the middle of the road. About a yard in front of her. That could have been her. She sat there, eyes wide, chest heaving, and gripping the steering wheel. That was close. She felt her body tense and shook her head. No. She couldn't sit here all night. She had to get home. Fast. Another lightning bolt and the wind rocked her car.

She took a deep breath and slammed on the gas, the hell she was going forty five, the screech of the tires drowning out the rain and the thunder. As the tires sped along the slick road, a smile popped up on her face. She could practically see her apartment now. Her grip relaxed as did her shoulders. Ten seconds passed before she reached out to turn on some music, briefly turning her eyes away from the road. She only noticed the fallen tree in the road five seconds before she would've slammed into it. She slammed on the brakes, heard the tires squeal, and jerked the wheel to the right...right off the side of the road. She didn't even have time to overcorrect as her tires slipped off the road, her car going over the guardrail, and into the ditch way below...she felt the car roll, heard the crushing of metal and bone, smelt the blood...then everything went black.

**Two hours later**

Sam Winchester had just been ditched at a diner while his older brother Dean took the motel room with Kensington. Kensington. Ever since Dean had met her he hadn't left her side. It was because she was an exact copy of Izzie Stevens. The woman he let slip through his fingers one year ago. Kensington was like God's way of saying 'here you go, try again' ...according to Dean that is...God, his brother was a moron sometimes. He sighed and slid into a cold, red booth. He didn't even have time to pick up the menu before his phone rang. He rolled his eyes, probably Dean. He answered his phone with a, "What the hell do you want, Dean?"

"Sam Winchester? This is Seattle Grace Hospital..." Sam's face went from his famous 'prissy' face to a pale one. Izzie Stevens was in the hospital. Izzie Stevens had been in a car accident. Izzie Stevens was in a coma.

**A/N: Sam is still listed as Izzie's emergency contact FYI. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam, where you going?" Sam froze at the sound of his older brother's voice. Shit. Dean was supposed to be asleep. He swallowed before shutting the trunk of Dean's car and turning around to face his brother, a smile planted on his face.

By the time his brother had picked him up at the diner (Kensington was asleep back at the motel) three hours had passed. Sam could've just walked to the motel but in those three hours he made a decision. A decision that he hoped Dean wouldn't hate him for later on...Back at the motel, when Dean had fallen asleep, Sam took that as his chance to move.

Sam laughed nervously, "Uh nowhere." Dean's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, tilting his head up. "Uh huh. So you were just packing your bags into my car in the middle of the night for the hell of it." Crap. This was not how this had gone down in his head.

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look Dean, I just...I just need to go check up on something."

"Are you seeing Ruby? Because if you are hanging out with that demon bitch so help me God-" Dean's eyes lit up with anger and Sam swallowed, shaking his head. Dean paused, but believed his younger brother. "When will you be back?"

"...A couple days." Sam could tell Dean wanted to say something but he put up his hand. "It's important, Dean! I need to do this but I can't tell you what. Just stay here with Kensington...it's not like we were in the middle of a hunt or something." He started moving towards the driver's side and before he got in and drove away he shouted, "I'll see you later, Dean!" He drove away, running every red light. He needed to get to Seattle fast.

**Next Day at Seattle Grace Hospital**

Sam sat in a chair beside a comatose Izzie Stevens. He held her hand, careful not to disturb the IV. He had just gotten there fifteen minutes ago. After lying to the receptionist at the front desk and saying he was her brother, he had been told the room number. He walked into the room, expecting anything but what he saw. A pale, lifeless Izzie connected to a dozen tubes and beeping machines. His heart sank. Thank god Dean wasn't here. He sank into the nearest chair and hadn't moved since then (no matter how uncomfortable said chair was getting), waiting for the doctor.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here." Sam glanced at the owner of the voice and did a double take. An attractive, middle aged red head with glasses stared at him in surprise. Sam realized he'd probably been staring for too long so he stood up and introduced himself, "I'm Sam. Izzie's brother."

The woman's eyes slightly narrowed but Sam maintained a cool facade as she said, "She never mentioned any siblings..." Sam questioned, "Really? That's weird...so doctor-?"

The woman laughed, "Oh sorry. I'm Dr. Montgomery." She paused and stared at Izzie, a sudden look of sadness on her face. "You know, just yesterday she was assisting me in the OR... Normally I do pediatrics but today Bailey said I could take this-" She trailed off at the lost look on Sam's face. "Sorry, it's just that it's unbelievable what happened. Everyone is taking this really hard."

"She works here?" Shit. Dr. Montgomery stared at him and he tried to recover, "I mean of course she did! I meant..." He came up blank so he blurted out, "When will she wake up?" Dr. Montgomery tore her suspicious gaze off Sam and onto the charts in her hands. "Well...I don't know. Dr. Shepherd, her neurologist, will be in here shortly to -" She jumped as said neurologist came in behind her and greeted , "I'm here."

Sam glanced at Izzie before staring at Dr. Shepherd and ignoring the glare Dr. Montgomery was giving the neurologist. "When will she wake up?" Sam sat back down and took hold of Izzie's cold hand again. It felt like she was dead.

Dr. Shepherd sighed. "Well, she suffered severe head trauma. I'm not sure if she will even wake up." Sam felt his face pale so the neurologist hurriedly tried to assure him, "But of course there is the chance she could. It could be days, weeks, or years...but she still could. Time will tell." Sam suddenly wanted to vomit. He stared at Izzie. She was like a vegetable. There was a chance she would never wake up from this state. Suddenly it was all too much for Sam. He got up and stumbled, pushing his way through the doctors. He ignored their calls and stumbled out the room, into the elevator. When the doors closed and he had pushed down, he leaned over, taking in deep breaths. He shouldn't have come. He shouldn't have come. Izzie, the girl that had become like family, was a vegetable. She might never wake up and even if she did...it could be years. _Years. _And then she might not be the same. There could be irreparable brain damage. He shook his head as the elevator doors dinged open. _I'm not sure if she will even wake up. _ He had to leave.

He almost crashed twice on the way to the old motel room Dean was at. He felt guilty as hell about what he was doing, but he just buried it deep inside. When he pulled up into the parking lot, it was early in the morning and he had expected Dean to be still asleep. Nope. He was outside, in front of the motel room door, waiting for him. "So how'd it-" Sam shook his head , walking over and shoving his brother aside. He couldn't even look at him. All he could see was the doctor saying _she suffered severe __head trauma. I'm not sure if she will even wake up. _

**Sam would never do this on the show, but he is in this story. He can't deal with the state that Izzie is in so he just decides to leave her, vowing never to tell Dean about Izzie's car accident. I know it's so mean and probably something no one would ever do, but it's important Sam does this. You'll see why later on. **


	6. Chapter 6

Dean wasn't stupid. He could see right through the 'I'm fine nothing's wrong' act his brother was putting on. He knew something was up. Ever since his brother got back from his little trip, he'd been acting strange. Something had happened when Sam left to make him like this. He was fidgety, had trouble sleeping... and he couldn't look Dean in the eyes. It's been three days since Sam's trip and not once has he made eye contact with Dean. It was almost like he was afraid or...ashamed to look at him. But there was nothing for him to be afraid or ashamed about, right...? Then there was the way he acted around Kensington... It could only make Dean wonder, what the hell happened on that trip? 

"Hey Sammy." He scooted himself onto the bar stool beside his not so sober younger brother., ignoring the hot, young bartender that suddenly appeared in front of him. He didn't miss Sam's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline in disbelief. Usually Dean would be all over her...but not tonight. Probably not ever. Not with Kensington around. "Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be at the library." The bartender, realizing he wasn't paying her any bit of attention, huffed and went to 'help' another customer.

Sam sighed, "Dean, please just shut up. I really need this right now." He gestured to the beer sitting in front of him which he then picked up and chugged. Dean stared at his brother in shock. This wasn't his brother sitting beside him. Usually it was him that was doing this, not Sammy. Sam finished off the beer then slammed it on the counter. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before yelling to the bartender for another.

Dean glanced around the bar, "Sam what the hell is a matter with you. This isn't like you."

Sam's smile was bitter. "I need to forget..." His eyes suddenly got glassy and Dean had a feeling it wasn't because of the beer. "Alright, forget what?" Dean leaned forward and waited somewhat anxiously for his younger brother to answer. Sam opened his mouth to reply when suddenly they both heard a girl's voice say, "Sam!"

He froze. Dean knew immediately, not from the voice but from the way Sam responded, who it was. Kensington popped up beside Dean and Sam, oblivious to what she had just interrupted. She placed an arm around Dean with a big smile. "Hey Sam, I didn't expect you here!" She wiped a stray hair that had fallen from her ponytail out of her face.

"Hey Izzie." Sam's forced smile, faltered. "Uh, Kensington. I mean, Kensington." She frowned but let it go. Dean on the other hand... Hearing Izzie Steven's name again... He got a flashback of the day she left and suddenly her cries filled his ears. He cursed and ran a hand over his face. Then he was all too aware of the gazes of Sam and Kensington on him. He cleared his throat and stared at the ground.

Kensington said slowly, "Alright then...well I was just going to say I am going back to the motel. I'll see you there?" She waited for a response but got none. Sam was too busy staring at his beer and Dean was staring at a crumpled napkin on the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing ever. She nodded with a sigh then gave Dean a kiss on the cheek, ignoring the way he flinched when her lips brushed his cheek. She walked away without another word.

Dean checked to make sure she was out of earshot before he said, "Sam, I think that you saw Izzie. Or whats making you like this-" he gestured to him, "is because of her." He paused before demanding, "What the hell happened, Sam." He didn't even wait for a reply just grabbed his arm then started pulling him out the door. Sam didn't put up much a fight. They weaved their way through the pool tables, Sam bumping into them with an occasional 'ouch' or 'crap', until they got out to the parking lot. Dean found his car, which was parked close to the entrance, then pushed Sam up against it. He winced but said nothing. "Sam, tell me the truth. Did you talk to Izzie? Did you see her? Because since you've been back you've been acting all weird, especially towards Kensington who I will admit looks a hell of a lot like Izzie, and then just not even five minutes ago you called her Izzie." He glared at his younger brother, waiting for answers.

Sam swallowed, "I didn't want to tell you this but I did go see Izzie. I didn't tell you because...Well." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning up against Dean's car. "You remember when you dropped me off at that diner a couple days ago, so you and Kensington could-" Dean nodded with a slight smile. He remembered all right. "Well, I got a call at the diner. Apparently I am still Izzie's emergency contact." He took a deep breath, "She was in a car accident. It was storming and her car went off the side of the road..."

Dean felt himself turn pale, "So that's where you went." It was all coming together. "You left to go see Izzie at the hospital...but there's something you aren't telling me. What is it? Is she ok?" He stepped forward, ready to beat the answer out of his brother if necessary. This was Izzie Stevens they were talking about there-

"She's in a coma, Dean. The doctors don't think she will wake up."

**Next Chapter is Dean's reaction **


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile in Seattle Grace hospital, in room 329, Izzie Steven's brown eyes flew open. She inhaled deeply, only to gasp then clutch desperately at the tube going down her throat.The steady beeping of the heart monitor increased rapidly as she tried to pull at the breathing tube that didn't seem to budge. Meredith Grey, coincidentally passing by, heard the noises and stepped in the room only to freeze at the sight before her. Her eyes locked with Izzie's frightened ones and she yelled, "Someone get a doctor in here this patient's awake!" She rushed over to Izzie, trying to hold down her hands and calm her friend. "Izzie! Izzie look at me!" Izzie's frightened eyes scanned the room but she still fought Meredith as her chest heaved and she choked on the tube. Meredith looked over her shoulder and out the room, "Someone page the damn doctor!"

She turned back to Izzie and their eyes locked. Meredith's heart sank as there was no recognition in Izzie's eyes. "Izzie, you need to calm down, the doctor will-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she was unceremoniously pushed aside. Meredith opened her mouth to say something when she realized... finally, someone had arrived. Oh, well more than someone. Dr. Shepherd and two nurses she wasn't familiar with. She couldn't see Izzie's face anymore because Dr. Shepherd was in the way, but the flailing had stopped. She glanced at Dr. Shepherd's back for a second more before leaving (she knew Izzie was in good hands) and searching for Alex, George, and Christina to give them the news that Izzie was awake.

**Four hours later**

"We need to do some more tests and if the results show that everything is normal, which everything seems to be, you can be out of here by the end of the week." Dr. Shepherd smiled and Izzie couldn't help but return it. Her brown eyes scanned the people in the room, lighting up when she saw the familiar faces of her friends. Christina, Alex, George, Meredith, and even Dr. Montgomery was here.

"Alright, well I have another patient but I'll be back." Dr. Shepherd patted her leg affectionately before standing (he had been sitting on a stool beside her hospital bed), nodding at the others in the room, and then leaving.

A silence settled over the room before Alex broke it,"Are you sure she's fine?" Izzie frowned, until she realized the question was directed at the others, his back turned to her. His voice dropped to a whisper, "Because waking up from a coma and and not having any serious affects from it is-"

Izzie cleared her throat, slightly annoyed. She knew. She knew that the fact her speech wasn't slurred, her memory didn't have blank spots, she could move, and her brain was functioning properly, that it wasn't normal. Yes, there have been cases when people have woken up from comas and didn't need therapy (just like her) but there haven't been many. Usually the recovery of a comatose patient is long but Izzie didn't need to worry about that, sure she was on leave for work and she still had to check in with Dr. Shepherd but she didn't need to worry about therapy. There was nothing to fix. Except a couple cuts and the attractive head wound she was sporting. (Exactly twenty three stitches for the gash that ran along her hairline. Dr. Shepherd was confident though that the scarring would be faint.)

Alex glanced over and Izzie glared, "I'm_ fine_. Do you want me to prove it? I can recite my ABC's backwards or I can stand on one foot and touch my nose or I can-"

Alex put his hands up defensively and stepped back, "Ok, ok I get it you're fine." Izzie glared at him for a few more seconds. "Look, I'm just worried about you, Iz." Izzie dropped the glare before turning to look at her friends who were nodding in agreement.

Izzie forced a smile, "I know but you don't have to be because-"

"You're _fine._ Yes, I get it." Alex rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Meredith sent a look his way, which he ignored.

Dr. Addison Montgomery decided if she was going to say anything, now would be the time. She cleared her throat and stepped forward, clutching her chart to her chest. "I have a surgery to get to but before I forget to tell you, your brother stopped by a couple days ago."

Izzie's response was immediate. "I don't have a brother." Pause. "Stop looking at me like that don't you think that I would know if I had a sibling?!" Addison, George, Meredith, Christina, and Alex were staring at her warily. "_Stop staring at me __**I don't have a brother**__." _

Addison raised an eyebrow, "He said his name was Sam." Izzie's face was blank. Addison frowned slightly but continued, "He was tall well over 6'." Nothing. "He had longish brown hair." Izzie blinked. Addison sighed. "Well he seemed to know you. Or at least care about you."

Izzie shrugged, "I have absolutely no idea who you're talking about." Addison studied her face before deciding that she was telling the truth, which meant that the man that came in a couple days ago was a complete stranger to Izzie...but he seemed to care about her...it just didn't make sense. She finally tore her gaze off the poor girl and shrugged, it really wasn't her business anyway. "Alright, well I have to go." She smiled slightly, "I'll come back before I leave." She said her goodbyes to the others and left.

The minute the door closed George got a page from Bailey. He muttered under his breath before he left, promising to come back later. As soon as _he _left, Christina and Meredith crowded around Izzie and started updating her on everything she had missed at Seattle Grace. For example: McSteamy had come back from his time off.

Izzie's face turned a shade red at that and Alex snorted while Meredith and Christina laughed. "You still have the hots for McSteamy, don't you?"

Izzie sputtered, as her face turned bright red, "What? N-no." Nobody believed her.

Christina grinned, "Izzie and Mark sitting in a tree-"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Meredith finished with a laugh, almost falling over. Alex shook his head with a chuckle. "Come on guys, what are you, five?" Izzie smiled at him, silently thanking him for coming to her defense.

Christina rolled her eyes, "Lighten up we're just playing. I mean, who _doesn't _have the hots for McSteamy?" Alex raised his hand but Christina ignored him, "Exactly. No one."

Meanwhile downstairs in the waiting room, Dean was trying to convince his brother to stay while he went and visited Izzie. Alone. "Look Sam, I'm telling you. I'll be fine. It's room 329, right? I just, I need to do this alone." Something in Dean's voice and the look on his face made Sam swallow back his argument. "Alright." Dean flashed him a smile before sprinting over to the elevator. Sam had a feeling he would regret letting Dean go later.

Four minutes later, Dean was on the third floor of the hospital. He went to the nearest nurses station, which happened to be steps away from the elevator, and asked the redhead behind the desk, "Where's room 329?"

The redhead, who Dean had to admit was pretty hot, looked up from the chart in her hands and looked him over before asking, "Who wants to know?" She cocked an eyebrow and Dean didn't miss a beat. "I'm the brother."

Her gaze instantly turned suspicious and she tapped her nails on the desk. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to-" Dean wanted to yell in frustration. He knew where this was going and he didn't have time for that. He just. Wanted. To see. Izzie Stevens.

"_Just show me where her damn room is." _At Dean's growl, Addison's eyebrows hit her hairline. All he wanted was to see Izzie, was that so complicated? Addison stepped back, contemplating yelling for security, but deciding against and sighed, "Alright. Follow me, it's just right down this hallway." She hoped that Izzie knew this guy or he was going to have some explaining to do. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was still following and when his eyes met hers she turned back around. They soon stopped in front of room 329. Addison gestured to the window, "Alright, here we are. "

Dean froze, his heart stopping as his eyes locked on the blonde in the room. Through the window he could see her sitting upright, laughing, _blushing _(since when did she get embarrassed), and...not in a coma. "She's supposed to be in a coma." He inwardly cringed at how right that didn't sound. He could feel the gaze of the redhead boring a hole into his skull but his gaze on the blonde didn't waver.

Addison pursed her lips. "She woke up a couple hours ago . Dr. Shepherd thought she wouldn't...but she did it was like some sort of miracle." Dean snorted. Addison clenched her teeth. "..Now you wanna tell me who the hell you really are? Because I know for a fact that you aren't her brother." He smiled before looking at her, he'd been waiting for that. She raised an eyebrow waiting expectantly for his response.

"Honestly?" She nodded impatiently and his smile dropped. "Honestly...I'm just a guy that has no idea what I'm doing here." She seemed surprised at his answer. "I shouldn't be here." His eyes focused on Izzie through the window and it was a while before he spoke again. His voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't tell her I came, alright?" His eyes locked with, he glanced quickly at the name tag pinned to her white lab coat, Dr. Montgomery.

Dr. Montgomery cracked a smile, "How can I tell her when _I_ don't know who you really are." Dean smirked before looking at Izzie one last time. He tore his gaze off her finally when Dr. Montgomery's pager went off and he opened his mouth to say something, he felt like he needed to say goodbye to this doctor, but she beat him to it. "Go." She nodded in the direction of the elevator with a sad smile and Dean returned it before walking away, the sound of Izzie's laughter following him.

**In the parking lot**

Dean had just opened the driver's door when Sam asked, "So that's it? We leave and forget this ever happened?" Sam was standing near the passenger door, arms folded, a pissed off expression on his face. Dean sighed, he was tired and he didn't want to have this conversation. Not now not ever. "Yes, Sam." Sam opened his mouth to no doubt yell at him but Dean put up his hand, "Because you didn't see her in there. She was awake and she was happy..and we never should've gone in the first place...and what exactly do you want us to do, huh Sam? She hasn't seen us in a damn year. I doubt she would want us suddenly popping back into her life, especially me." He muttered the last part but Sam still heard it and his expression softened. Dean got in his car and slammed the door shut. "If you don't get in I will leave your sorry ass." Sam huffed but got in. They then sat there in silence. Sam frowned, about to ask why Dean hadn't started the car and pulled out of the parking space yet when Dean blurted, "I miss her."

There was another long silence before Sam sighed, "I miss her too, Dean."

When Dean finally shoved the keys in the ignition, and finally backed out of the parking space, and finally made it out onto the highway, the two brothers made a silent promise to never speak of today again.


	8. Chapter 8

**One year later**

Ever since Izzie Stevens had woken up from that coma one year ago, everything had gone downhill from there. She didn't understand why her luck would go from freakin amazing (she woke up from that coma just fine didn't she) to suckish so quick. Two days after she was released from the hospital, her mom got killed in a robbery gone wrong. Izzie didn't make it to the funeral. Too busy lying on the bathroom floor. Three weeks after that, with _much_ begging and pleading, she was back in Seattle Grace. As Dr. Izzie Stevens again. One week later she was with Mark Sloan, probably one of the biggest mistakes of her life. She now knew all too well that he lived up to his reputation as a manwhore and lately there were rumors he had impregnated some nurse... Six months ago Izzie got in a huge fight with Meredith over some stupid little thing (she couldn't for her life remember what it was about) and she ended up losing her friendship _and _Christina's because they were attached at the damn waist. Did she mention she had forgotten to pay her landlord a couple times so he kicked her out one week ago. Meredith wouldn't take her in (their friendship was over) and she wasn't with Mark at the moment so she had no choice but to temporarily stay at The Steerforth Hotel. It looked like it's been around since the 1900s but it was the only hotel she could afford that was close to Seattle Grace. She didn't care how old it was really she just wanted a roof over her a head and a bed underneath her.

Izzie slowly walked up the stairs of the hotel (since the hotel was so old there was no elevator) and grimaced at how sticky each move felt. The moment she got back to her room she was heading straight to the shower. She had just run a mile (yes even in this god awful weather she was still out running) and she was covered in a layer of sweat. Plus she sort of smelt. So she desperately wanted to (needed to) shower.

She had just gotten to the top of the stairs and turned the corner (her room was at the end of the hall) when she smacked into what she assumed was another body and she fell to the hardwood floor in the hallway, her butt taking the brunt of the force. "Crap." She muttered. Maybe she should look where she's going next time instead of thinking about how she messed up how life had become.

"Oh I'm sorry! I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Izzie looked up from the floor at the embarrassed female and...promptly froze.

"Oh crap." Izzie had to stop from pinching herself. It was like she was looking in the mirror. The woman standing in front of her seemed to be thinking the same thing because her mouth fell slightly open and she became speechless. Izzie slowly got off the floor and checked out the woman.

"Whoa." The same height, the same hair color, same facial features, she even looked the same age as Izzie...the only difference Izzie could tell was they sounded nothing alike. Izzie cleared her throat and stuck out her hand. "I'm Izzie and I think we might be twins."

The other woman slowly grinned and shook her hand. "I'm Jenny but even though I will say this is creepy, I doubt that. I haven't hit my thirties yet." Izzie slightly frowned and Jenny retracted her hand, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "So what are you doing in a hotel like this?" She glanced around the old place with a grimace. She muttered to herself, "I thought we were the only ones crazy enough to stay here." Izzie heard it and her curiosity piqued. She had heard the owner of this place mention something about a ghost to the maid when she'd first arrive. She'd been eavesdropping on that conversation of course...Maybe that's what Jenny was referring to. Izzie believed in the supernatural though she had never seen one or talked to anyone who had. But a ghost in a place this old...not surprising.

"Are you talking about the ghost?" Jenny froze for a split second before acting confused and like she didn't know. After about three minutes Izzie rolled her eyes. You couldn't bullshit a bullshitter but alright. She would save the poor girl and change the subject. "Nevermind."

"Honey there you are! We've been looking for-" Izzie raised an eyebrow as the very hot man who had jogged up to Jenny stopped cold, his green eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at...well...Izzie as if he was seeing a ghost. Izzie had to admit he had a right to act that way, she did resemble his _honey _very much.

The tall very attractive man beside him seemed just as shocked at her appearance and soon an awkward silence followed as the two gaped at her. Izzie wasn't sure what to do so she just smiled awkwardly and glanced past them where her room was located. Izzie could've sworn this man was looking at her like he knew her too but his face wasn't ringing a bell. Jenny seemed to sense her discomfort and cleared her throat, snapping the tall guy out of it. He broke into a sheepish smile, dimples coming into view, and Izzie couldn't help but grin. She was a sucker for dimples."Sorry, you just look a lot like..." He glanced at Jenny and Izzie got the hint. "Anyway I'm Matt, Jenny's brother." He stuck out his hand and Izzie shook it. "That there-" he pointed to the man beside him who continued to stare at her "-is my brother-in-law, Derek. Since it's Jenny and Derek's first Christmas as a married couple we decided it's time he meets the parents. We just stopped last night and after getting some lunch we plan on leaving." From what Jenny had said and the way she had reacted to Izzie's question about the ghost, Izzie had the feeling they were doing more than just staying here for the night but she didn't voice it.

She snorted, "Good luck with that." She had met Mark's father once. Purely accidental and it had gone south fast. Partly Mark's fault but still...she wouldn't like to experience that ever again. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Izzie. It's nice to meet you guys." Derek just stared at her hand like it had some bacterial disease so she slowly lowered it. Ok time to go. "Well I've got to get going. I have some important things to do." Like take a freakin shower and not be stared at like I'm an alien. "So I'll see you around." Jenny and Matt voiced their goodbyes before Izzie inched past them.

Little did Izzie know Derek, Matt, and Jenny weren't exactly who they said they were. Derek wasn't really Jenny's husband. He was Dean Winchester, Matt being the youngest Winchester Sam. Jenny in actuality was Dean's girlfriend Kensington, no relation to Sam. They had lied of course about why they were really at the hotel. They were on a hunt and Matt, Jenny, and Derek were the current aliases they were using.

Dean turned to Kensington with a forced smile once Izzie was out of sight. "Can you excuse us? I gotta talk to Sam for a second." Kensington nodded and walked towards their room. As soon as she was out of earshot Dean turned to his brother with a bitter smile. "Did you see that back there? _She doesn't remember us!" _He ran a hand over his face before taking a deep breath.

Sam nodded. "Yeah I noticed. I'm guessing it has to do with her accident one year ago because even though she hates you for what you did to her-" Dean winced at the sudden flashback of him telling Izzie to leave 2 years ago and that look on her face that was seared in his head. "-she couldn't fake that back there. That she-had-no-idea-who-you were. She's not that good of an actress." Dean hated to admit it but his brother was right and that admission hurt like hell. That Izzie Stevens forgot about him because even though it had been one year since he last laid eyes o her and two years since he last spoke to her he never for one second forgot about her.

"So what do you think we should do, Sammy." Sam opened his mouth but Dean ranted on, "I say we do nothing because the last thing-" He was interrupted by an ear piecing scream. "What the..."He didn't get a chance to finish as another scream cut him off. They shared a glance before racing towards the end of the hall where the screams had come from. They stopped in front of the last door, drawing their guns as they heard movement inside, and the door flew open with a swift kick from Sam. They stepped inside the room cautiously, guns aimed, on the lookout for the ghost they've been hunting. The room was small and plain, just like theirs. Nothing special...except for Izzie Stevens standing on the couch as she fearfully stared at the two mice circling the couch. Dean and Sam shared an are-you-kidding-me look before Dean swore. As soon as Izzie realized she wasn't alone, that the two men she had met just minutes ago had broken into her room and were now aiming guns at her, things went downhill from there.

She screamed again, this time louder, and as she was trying to get off the couch she ended up somehow...falling over the back of it. Dean and Sam lowered their guns with a, "Crap," before rushing over to her. Wasn't this just perfect.

**A/N: This chapter isn't good. I'm sorry. Especially the end. I loved the last chapter soo much and I had such high hopes for this one... again I'm sorry but I realized I hadn't updated in like four months (I'm very bad at updating regularly) so I needed to update something. **


	9. Chapter 9

Dean stood over the unconscious woman he had so gently draped on the couch. He was memorizing her every feature, a sad smile tugging at his lips. This was his Izzie and yet...she didn't know who he was or that they had history. He wasn't sure yet if that was a good or bad thing. (His chest still hurt and he still blinked back tears when he thought back to those two years ago when she walked out that motel room and out of his life, never looking back.)

"This place is clean. No sign of anything paranormal." Sam walked over to his older brother, eyes on Izzie.

Dean couldn't help but roll his. "Mice, Sam. She was screaming because of mice." Two mice that had been taken care of. Sam let out a huff but said nothing more, both men going back to staring at the blonde on the couch, unsure of what to do now. Not even thirty seconds later her eyes fluttered open.

As soon as she saw who was standing over her, she opened her mouth to scream but Dean quickly shushed her, his hand up as he spoke softly, "We're not going to hurt you...Right Sam?" Sam quickly nodded but the blonde didn't seem to believe them. She scrambled backwards on the couch, her fearful eyes lingering on the weapons still in their hands.

The two brothers quickly holstered them.

As soon as she found her voice she demanded, "Then why did you two barge in here, guns drawn?"

"Because we heard screaming..." Izzie's anger faded, her cheeks tinting a nice pink. Dean couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry. The mice are taken care of."

Izzie cleared her throat, "Uhm...well thanks." It was awkward. The silence she means. Izzie just wanted them gone and to forget about how she had just made a fool of herself. Dean wanted to apologize for two years ago, though he knew she wouldn't have a clue as to what he was talking about. ...it was so very awkward.

Dean sighed before scratching the back of his neck. "Alright well..." He trailed off awkwardly and Izzie cleared her throat again. "Yeah..." They both made eye contact before Dean said softly, "I'll see ya later, Izzie." The blonde nodded, tearing her eyes off Dean's to stare at a spot on the carpet. He stared at her a minute longer before Sam cleared his throat...indicating they should leave.

Once the men were gone, Izzie glanced around the room, before getting up and going to take a shower.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dean, it's been a week and we haven't found anything. There's been no sign of anything supernatural here." Sam argued exasperated. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in the room they were staying in, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor. For the past fifteen minutes he had been trying to convince his older brother that all the paranormal the staff had claimed to experience was really just a ruse to get more guests. Dean, not surprisingly, wasn't buying it. Though Sam believed it was more because he didn't want to leave when Izzie was here.

Dean rolled his eyes, tired of having this conversation. He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror concentrating on shaving. He hadn't for a while and Kensington had complained the other day about it.

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Look, I know the real reason why you don't want to leave." The razor hovered in mid-air over Dean's cheek. "Izzie..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He continued shaving but Sam saw through Dean's denial. He was after all his brother.

Sam threw up his hands , knowing full well Dean wasn't going to admit to anything. "Fine. Whatever. We'll stay. But I don't like this and neither does Kensington...Yeah. She's not as stupid as you think she is." He glared at Dean, wanting to knock some sense into him.

Dean placed the razor on the sink and turned, crossing his arms. "I don't think-"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, Dean. Anyone can see that you're hung up on Izzie. You go out of your way to bump into her...the way you stare at her...the way you say her name... I'm surprised she doesn't know." Dean said nothing, wasn't sure how to respond to that, so Sam sighed again and got up and left. The oldest Winchester grimaced as the door slammed...awesome...

**A/N: You should know by now that I suck at updating regularly. I apologize. The reason for that is I have about 7 other stories I'm currently working on also, and I'm in the process of moving to Florida (I live in Virginia)...I hope you can forgive me :/**


	10. Chapter 10

_Two Nights Ago_

_Izzie couldn't take her eyes off of it. A vampire they were saying. She couldn't believe it...though it kind of did make sense. The teeth, his obsession with her jugular, the way he tried to _rip out _her jugular with said teeth...(Thankfully though, the teeth never made contact with her skin.) She shivered, her hand reaching up to touch her neck. She'd have bruises from his death grip tomorrow. _

"_You ok, miss?" She wanted to scoff. She was anything but alright. How could they ask that anyways? A vampire, which should only exist in folklore and twilight, just tried to _kill her._ She was going to need so much therapy after this. She turned to the men behind her, wrinkling her nose as her eyes took in the blood splattered on their bodies. "Uhm..yeah. I'm good." The shortest one nodded, pulling out a hanky to wipe his face. He obviously didn't believe her but he wasn't going to push it. As soon as most of the blood was removed from his face, he started towards the vampire and its head. "Thanks by the way. For saving me from...yeah." She gestured to the thing on the ground, she couldn't bring herself to call it a vampire for some reason._

_The tallest one smiled, dimples appearing. "No problem. We're just glad you're ok." Any other day and Izzie would have started swooning, she was a sucker for dimples, but not today. Not when she had just been attacked by a creature of the freaking night. _

_The other one knelt down by the vampire, brow furrowing as he inspected the creature's head. A few seconds passed before he reached over and with a loud sigh, stuck his fingers in the mouth. Izzie instantly clamped a hand over her mouth, making a small noise of disgust. "What are you doing?" Yes, she was a doctor and yes she thought she had seen it all and was sure she could stomach anything but __now she wasn't sure she could stomach this. _

_The man grunted, his fingers digging around for something, "I'll tell you when I find it." A full minute passed before he let out a frustrated sigh, finally taking his fingers out of the mouth. "Nothing." _

_Izzie frowned, nothing? She shook her head, alright time to go. "Alright then, thank you for saving me...but I think I'm going to leave now." She forced a smile before swiveling around, about to make a run towards her car. These guys were too weird...which was sad because they were hot. _

"_Wait!" The sound of footsteps hitting the pavement from behind her made her freeze for a split second before she turned around hesitantly. She eyed the man warily, wondering what the hell he wanted now. He stopped in front of her, wiping his hands on his jeans, asking "You're just gonna leave?"_

_...and she just stared at him blankly. Did he just ask that? What exactly did he expect her to do? They saved her from a freak, she thanked the men, and now she's leaving. What...did he need help hiding the body or something? She managed to get out a "Yeahhhh."_

_He exhaled before giving the other guy a look. "Well, we can't let you do that." Her eyes widened. "You're still in danger. Once the other vamps find out what happened, they'll come after you." _

"_Wait-what?" The other guy looked just as lost as she did. _

_She threw her hands up, "Well what exactly should I do then?!"_

"_Come with us." And that's when she laughed. "I'm serious. We do this for a living-" he pointed back __to the decapitated head "-we kill things like that. We could protect you."_

_Izzie bit her lip, all traces of humor gone. She wasn't really buying into this, was she? She couldn't! A long silence engulfed them as she debated about whether to believe him or not. She finally sighed, "I don't even know your names." _

"_I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam...and we're hunters." Izzie had the feeling they weren't talking about the kind of hunters that killed bambi. "So what do you say?"_

_Another pause. "Alright."_

Izzie didn't even bother opening her eyes this time, just shut them tighter as she curled into a ball on the bed. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not. She'd been having dreams about Derek and Matt since the beginning of the week...though in her dreams they were called different names. And the dreams didn't seem like dreams, they seemed too familiar. Like memories, though Izzie never recalled meeting the two men before her run in with them in the hallway days ago. Anyway, she wasn't sure whether to be relieved that it wasn't like last nights dream (last nights was more of an erotic dream with herself and Derek (or Dean as she called him). That one had her waking up in the middle of the night, panting, confused, and very much turned on. It was, weirdly, the most realistic dream she'd ever had and also the most disturbing. Since when did she have dreams like that about another woman's husband?!

Izzie sighed, knowing she wouldn't go back to sleep. She never did after a dream like this. But she buried herself under the covers hoping that this time sleep would befall her once again...or else she'd be thinking about Derek/Dean for the rest of the night.

_Present Time_

Sam wandered the old hotel, no destination in mind. He just really needed some space from his frustrating older brother. He couldn't believe how stubborn Dean was being and how in denial he was, though really he shouldn't be surprised. This _was_ Dean.

He let out a resigned sigh and was just about to turn back to the lobby when a picture hanging on the wall caught his eye. It was of a young boy, no older than twelve, probably taken in the early 1900s. What was so peculiar about it was it seemed that the boy was _actually _staring at Sam. Well from the expression on his face, it was more like glaring. Sam scrunched his nose, wondering why someone would hang up this picture, when he heard,

"Creepy, isn't it?" Sam recognized the voice instantly and half-smiled, still looking at the angry glare on the kid's face. Creepy didn't even begin to cover it. "What are you doing down here?" He turned around this time and faced Izzie, who was eyeing the dark hallway with disdain.

"I could ask you the same thing." His head titled slightly and he crossed his arms.

She shrugged nonchalantly, her eyes not meeting his. "I got lost." His eyes narrowed slightly, instantly picking up on her lie...though he didn't say anything. He merely nodded and a silence engulfed them. He noticed how numerous times she opened her mouth to speak, but something kept her from doing so. At least until Sam finally excused himself and was halfway down the hallway...when she finally got the courage to ask, "Sam?" Her voice laced with uncertainty...

And he stopped in his tracks.

**A/N: The reason why this is so late is because I FINALLY got the internet working on my computer. I just moved to Florida and ever since I moved here, for some reason, I haven't been able to get the internet working..but today my stepdad fixed it! So happy!**

**Anyway, remember in the first chapter Dean mentioned how he first met Izzie and talked her into coming on the road with him and Sam? He saved her from a vampire attack and then yeah...That is what Izzie is dreaming about, her meeting Dean and Sam. Also, I feel like everyone is really OC in this chapter. I apologize. I'll do better next chapter. I promise. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously: **_

_He noticed how numerous times she opened her mouth to speak, but something kept her from doing so. At least until Sam finally excused himself and was halfway down the hallway...when she finally got the courage to ask, "Sam?" Her voice laced with uncertainty... And he stopped in his tracks. _

…_..._

Sam wasn't sure _how_ to react to Izzie calling out his real name because that didn't necessarily mean she was starting to, or had already gotten her memory back. For all he knew she could have turned on America's Most Wanted this morning and seen his face above a list of the thirty or more charges he was wanted for. He was hoping it wasn't that because he really didn't want the FBI swarming the hotel anytime soon...he wasn't too keen on seeing Henrikson again. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms (he blamed Dean for that).

Slowly turning around, Sam decided to keep silent and his expression blank for the moment while he tried to think of how to respond. Something must have slipped though because Izzie sighed, "So you _are_ Sam Winchester." She didn't bother trying to mask disappointment. Not even waiting for him to respond she concluded, "So if you're Sam Winchester, then that means that 'Derek' is really Dean Winchester. Your real brother...correct?" She was staring at a spot behind Sam, her brow furrowed and he got the feeling she wanted him to say no - to just deny everything and call her crazy.

And for a minute he considered doing just that instead of confirming her obvious fear. He considered it because he knew the moment he confirmed he was in fact Sam Winchester, things would change. He considered denying it...but he knew if Dean ever found out (which sooner or later he would) it would be hell. So Sam only went, "How did you figure that out?"

Lips twisted into a humorless smile. "I've been dreaming about you and your brother for the past week." (Sam swallowed back the urge to make a sexual remark. Mentally shaking himself he came to the realization he was spending way too much time with Dean). Izzie continued on, her eyes never meeting his, "...but it's weird because they aren't dreams...well I mean it's more like memories.." She lowered her eyes as she scoffed, suddenly seeming to realize how silly she sounded. "I know I sound insane... but how else could I know your real name? Or that Der- Dean wasn't your brother-in-law?" A long pause before she let out a long suffering sigh, leaning back against the nearest wall. "I just...I don't know what's happening and I was hoping that you could..." She trailed off, forcing a smile as she blinked back tears. "I'm sorry."

Sam immediately shook his head, taking a small step towards her. "You don't sound insane." She laughed weakly and Sam suggested, "How about we go back to your room and you can tell me everything starting from last week, ok?" Izzie's eyes finally met his and he grimaced at the hope and gratefulness shining in them. He knew it wouldn't last, not after what he was going to tell her. If past experience taught him anything it was that as soon as he jogged her memory, as soon as he reminded her that she hated Dean, she would be gone...though Sam couldn't help but consider maybe leaving that part out.

…...

Dean tossed his phone on the bed as he made a beeline for the mini fridge by the TV. Having just gotten the third degree by Bobby...

"_Sam said there wasn't jack squat in that place Dean, so why the hell are you three still there?"_

...he wasn't in the best mood now. Actually it seemed everyone was hellbent on giving him the third degree. Sam, Bobby, and even Kensington. She stopped by an hour after Sam stormed out asking why they hadn't abandoned this place yet. He simply ignored her until Kensington brought up Izzie (Sam was right about her not being as stupid as Dean thought she was).

He blew up and now she was no longer speaking to him...at least not until they hightailed it out of there.

Sighing as he opened the mini fridge, Dean wondered if maybe he should just accept that no matter how many times he interacted with Izzie, she still would never remember the time they spent together. She would never remember Dean loving her. Maybe Dean needed to accept that everyone was right. Maybe it was time they left this place because truthfully the reason he refused to leave was he believed, no _hoped_, he could restore Izzie's memory. Now he realized even if he somehow restored her memory she would go back to hating him...and Dean wasn't sure what was worse, her not remembering or her wanting nothing to do with him. Probably the latter.

Sighing again he reached for a beer, intending to drink till he felt nothing.


End file.
